The disclosure relates generally to a wheel position control system for an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by a seed tube configured to direct seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer, etc.) into the trench. Closing discs may be positioned behind the seed tube for moving the soil back into the trench, and/or a packer wheel may be coupled to a rear portion of the row unit to pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain seeding implements, the row units are mounted along a toolbar assembly. Certain toolbar assemblies are supported by multiple ground engaging wheels (e.g., positioned at a central portion of the toolbar assembly and at distal ends of the toolbar assembly). The ground engaging wheels may be configured to support the toolbar assembly while the toolbar assembly is in a lowered/working position and in a raised/non-working position (e.g., for turning at a headland). Certain toolbar assemblies include two pairs of ground engaging wheels positioned at the central portion of the toolbar assembly. The two pairs of wheels may include an inner pair of wheels positioned proximate to a centerline of the implement and an outer pair of wheels positioned laterally outward from the inner pair of wheels. In certain implements, the outer pair of wheels may be substantially aligned with wheels and/or tracks of a tow vehicle (e.g., tractor). As a result, the outer pair of wheels may not substantially contribute to soil compaction (e.g., the outer pair of wheels may not substantially increase the compaction of soil that has been compacted by the tow vehicle wheels and/or tracks). However, because the inner pair of wheels is positioned laterally inward from the wheels and/or tracks of the tow vehicle, the inner pair of wheels may compact the soil as the implement is towed through a field. As a result of the compaction, crop yields from seeds planted proximate to the inner pair of wheels may be reduced, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the seeding process